Naruto: Dilemma Battle Royale
by The Fox Bandit
Summary: Naruto and Naren are named Chuunin so they can participate in Tsunade's Battle Royale. But what are Tsunade's true intentions for the twins? And why does someone always decide to attack the village during a big event?
1. Chapter 1: Big News

Naruto: Dilemma  
Battle Royale Pt. 1: Big News!

"Naruto-Aniki!" Naruto turned around to see his twin, Naren, running at a breakneck speed toward him. She couldn't stop and ran straight into him, knocking them both to the ground.  
"Aniki, you'll never guess what happened," said Naren, sitting up on his stomach. Naruto laughed. "It would probably be easier to guess if I could breathe" he said. Naren giggled and got up, helping Naruto up at the same time.  
"Now," said Naruto, wiping the dirt off his pants. "What's up?"  
Naren could hardly contain her excitement. "Tsunade-baachan said we could take a whole month's vacation! Isn't that great!?" Naren was positively jumping for joy. Naruto smiled.  
"Awesome, but what's the catch?" he asked.  
"We have to have to compete in an all out battle royale with all the chuunin," said Naren, positively beaming. "It's so exciting. I've wanted to show off my awesome skills ever since we got home!"  
Naruto could barely contain his excitement either. The last time he had fought with the original rookie 9 was almost four years ago during his first chuunin exam and that had been disastrous. He took Naren's hand.  
"Come on," he said. "I want to talk to Baachan about this." He and Naren jumped onto the rooftops and made their way to Hokage Manor.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Tsunade-sama?" asked Sakura. Tsunade leaned back in her chair and nodded. "Yes, I'm sure it is." She said. Shizune stood against the wall behind her, holding the small pig, TonTon. She wore an expression that matched Sakura's feelings of uneasiness.  
"What's wrong Sakura?" asked Tsunade. "You don't think they could handle it?"  
"I didn't say that, Tsunade-sama," said Sakura, shaking her head. "Naruto and Naren are more than capable of competing. It's just…" Sakura let her words trail off.  
"You're worried that their demons will break loose in the midst of a match?" asked Tsunade, as if she knew what Sakura was thinking. "Don't worry about that Sakura. I believe they would have to be in extreme situations for anything like that to happen, and we won't let it get that far."  
"But still…," muttered Sakura. "What if?"  
"Than we have a way to handle it," said Tsunade. "There's a special jutsu designed to keep the twins contained if they begin to change. Yamato will then use his Mokuton for Naruto, and a seal has been made for Naren."  
"H...Hai," said Sakura. _But I can't shake the feeling that nothing good will come from this battle royale_, she thought.  
"Speak of the devils," said Tsunade. Naruto and Naren had just walked through the door. "You know, I just don't think I could get used to this twin thing. It's very odd to see a girl who looks uncannily like you, Naruto," laughed Tsunade. Naren giggled too.  
"I'm sure you'll get used to it soon, Baachan," said Naren.  
Naruto put his hands in his pockets. "What's this about a battle royale, Baachan?" He asked, watching amused as Tsunade became annoyed with their use of the word "baachan".  
"Will you two stop calling me that," growled Tsunade. Naruto and Naren looked at each other. "No," they said in unison. A vein began to pulse in Tsunade's forehead.  
"I have decided to have a little tournament between all the chuunin," said Tsunade through gritted teeth. _I want my sake_, she thought. "The rules are the same as the tournament from the chuunin exam, but, instead of a promotion, the winners get a month off from missions."  
"Sounds like fun," said Naruto and Naren together. "But neither me nor Naren are chuunin, baachan," said Naruto.  
"As of today, you've been promoted," said Tsunade, clapping her hands together. "Both of you have shown the valor and skill necessary for a promotion from the report of your last mission. I will warn you though, don't take this promotion lightly. Especially you, Naruto."  
"Got it," said Naruto, grinning from ear to ear. Naren wore and identical grin.  
"Good. You have two days to prepare," said Tsunade.

"Can you believe it, Imouto*?" said Naruto. "We got promoted!"  
"Well after what we went through on that last mission, I'd say it's well deserved," scoffed Naren. The two siblings had just gotten back to the apartment they now shared. Naruto slept on a futon in the living room, while Naren had taken his old room. This was the temporary arrangement until they got a bigger home. Naren took off her black and orange, short-sleeved jacket and hung it on the rack by its orange hood next to Naruto's jacket. She flung herself onto the couch, and picked up a book she had found while digging in Naruto's closet. _A Ninja's Guide to Ninja Weaponry_ it was called. Why she found it so interesting, Naruto never knew.  
"Well yeah, but I wasn't expecting it anytime soon," said Naruto, sitting down beside her and turning on the TV. There was nothing on so he turned it off.  
"This tournament came out of nowhere, didn't it?" said Naruto. "What do you think?"  
"I think it's great," said Naren, turning a page. She was half-way through. "Hey, will you buy me a pair of these nun chucks?" she asked, showing him the picture.  
"Why do you want nun chucks?" asked Naruto, taking the book to get a closer look.  
"Cause they're fun to use," said Naren, taking the book back.  
"Why can't you buy them," said Naruto, checking his frog wallet (tehe;p). It was about empty. "I'm broke."  
"Because I want them to be a present from my Aniki on my birthday?" she said. "I'm getting you a present to you know."  
"But that's not till a month away," said Naruto. "Maybe you'll change your mind."  
"Maybe," said Naren, resuming her reading. "But I would like to have them before the tournament so I can use them." Naruto smiled. Maybe he would get her the nun chucks, but just because.

*Imouto means little sister in Japanese  
Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
Naruto: Dilemma © Smash-chan77


	2. Chapter 2: Nunchucks

Naruto:Dilemma  
Battle Royale pt 2

"Are you sure you don't have any in stock?" Naruto asked the store clerk  
"Not that particular kind, son," said the clerk. "But we have these." He held out a pair of worn, wooden nun chucks. "A young man just brought them in yesterday," he said.  
"Thanks, but those aren't the kind she wants," said Naruto. Naren had shown him a picture of a nice pair of wooden nun chucks only last night, asking him to buy them for her. Though he was broke, Naruto really wanted to get them for her, even if it meant having the store hold onto them until he could pay for them.  
"If you're looking to buy a present for a girlfriend, wouldn't jewelry be more proficient than weapons?" asked the clerk, holding out a pretty gold necklace. Naruto laughed.  
"Ok. For one, she's my sister, not a girlfriend. And two, I'm sure Naren would much rather have weapons than jewelry," said Naruto. Silly girl, he thought, such a tomboy. Oh well.  
Naruto left the store, planning to try another one when he heard someone yell his name.  
"Naruto!" it was Sakura  
"Hey, Sakura-chan," said Naruto, putting his arm behind his head. Sakura took Naruto's hand and began to pull him across the street. "What's up, Sakura-chan?" he asked.  
"I need to talk to you," she said, pulling him down an alley. "I didn't get a chance yesterday."  
"Couldn't we talk somewhere else?" asked Naruto. The dark alley wasn't exactly ideal for a pleasant conversation.  
"No," said Sakura. "I don't want to be overheard."  
"Ok," said Naruto, shrugging. Doesn't matter, he thought, as long as I'm with Sakura-chan.  
"Naruto, I can't help but feel uneasy about this tournament," said Sakura, rubbing her arm. "I know you and Naren are more than capable, but what if you fight each other and your demons come out?"  
Naruto laughed. "I think I can prevent that, and Naren's practically friends with hers. You worry to much, Sakura-chan."  
"I know you can control the fox to an extent Naruto, that's not the point," said Sakura, shaking her head. "But what if…."  
"Don't worry Sakura-chan," said Naruto, taking Sakura's hand. "We'll be fine."  
Sakura looked up at him. His blue eyes were brimming with confidence. His wild, blonde hair blew gently in the breeze. You've really gotten taller, Naruto, she thought.  
"Ok," said Sakura, though she still felt uneasy.

"Tsunade-sama," said Shizune, picking up some of the paperwork. "This tournament idea came out of nowhere. Are you sure about this?"  
"Of course I'm sure," said Tsunade. "I want to see Naren in action."  
"Can't you do that without putting her against her brother?" asked Shizune, straightening the papers.  
Tsunade sipped some Sake. "I want to see what will happen if we put the two against each other," she said. "Even if it means their demon chakra might leak."  
"Shizune dropped her papers. "You're planning for them to fight against each other's demon forms. You're going to fix the tournament to where they face each other in the end, and put them in some life-threatening situation," she whispered. "Why?"  
"I want to see the extent of their powers," said Tsunade. "It's nothing bad. I won't let neither of them get to hurt that they won't heal within a day. Consider it a kind of test to see if they really are worthy for the title "Chuunin."  
"Sakura's right, Tsunade-sama," said Shizune. "Nothing good will come of this."  
"I have this under control, Shizune," said Tsunade, digging through her desk. "Now where's my other bottle of Sake?"

"Aniki! I'm home!" Naren called. She had been out on a short recon mission. Naruto hastily shoved something in a cabinet and went to meet her.  
"Did you have fun?" he asked, sitting on the couch. Naren slung herself over the back and sat beside him. "Not really," she said, studying her fingernails. "I didn't get to fight anybody."  
"I would hope not," said Naruto, watching her. He had become really protective of her. She took her long, blonde hair (exactly the same shade as his) out of its ponytail and let it fall loose. She shook a twig out while Naruto pulled a leaf from it.  
"What did you do? Get stuck in a tree?" he asked, laughing.  
"As a matter of fact I did," Naren scoffed, turning up her nose. "What's it to you?" Naruto laughed harder. "It's not funny. It took me forever to get untangled. I almost lost my balance."  
"I'm glad you didn't," giggled Naruto, then he became serious. "Listen, I talked to Sakura-chan about the tournament."  
"Really? What did she say?" asked Naren.  
"She said to be careful. That's about it," he answered.  
"I'm glad she cares," said Naren, grabbing the remote. "Will you watch this movie with me, Aniki?"

When Naruto awoke the next morning, it was nearly dawn. He and Naren had fallen asleep on the couch and Naren was leaning against his shoulder, still sleeping. Stupid movie, he thought, why'd it have to be one of those boring chick flicks? His neck was sore from sleeping sitting up.  
He got up, laying Naren down flat on the couch, trying not to wake her up. Naruto checked the calendar. Tomorrow, the tournament would begin. Today, he would give Naren her present.  
He went to the cabinet he had stuffed it in last night and set it on the table. It had taken him most of the day yesterday to find the ones she had shown him. He couldn't wait to see the look on her face.  
"Aniki?" Naren had woken up. "In here, Imouto!" he called. "I've got something for you." Naren walked into the room yawning. When she saw the package on the table, her eyes widened. "Is that what I think it is, Aniki?" she asked.  
"See for yourself," said Naruto. Wide awake now, Naren ripped open the packaging. Inside were the nun chucks she had shown him two nights ago. She flung herself around his neck.  
"Thank you so much, Aniki!" she cried. "I'm so going to use these tomorrow. Want to help me break them in?"  
"Sure," said Naruto. "Let me get my stuff." They left for the training grounds a few minutes later. Naren was an expert with her nun chucks. She did elaborate movements with them, almost as if she were dancing. And she was fast. Naruto had a tough time keeping up with her.  
"You've used those things before, haven't you?" he said breathlessly. He was up in a tree, keeping out of reach of Naren's killer nun chucks. "Of course I have," she said. "Haven't you?"  
"They're not exactly my favorite weapon. I prefer Kunai and my fist." Naruto jumped down from the tree. "Oh, hey Sakura-chan."  
Sakura had just walked up to the tree. "Hey guys. I heard you and thought I'd come see what you were up to?" she said.  
"Just sparring," said Naruto. Naren looked from Naruto to Sakura. Sakura had a peculiar look in her eyes, and Naruto was rubbing the back of his head. Naren knew that meant he was nervous about something. "Sakura can I talk to you alone for a minute?" she said.  
"Sure," said Sakura. She followed Naren to a spot well out of Naruto's hearing range. Then Naren turned around. "You like Naruto, don't you?" she asked.  
Sakura stared at Naren. How can she tell? she thought. Naren stared at her.  
"Well…." began Sakura, turning red. "I knew it!" said Naren, pointing. "You do like Aniki. That's why you're always so worried about him. Ever since that first mission, I could tell. Why haven't you told him how you feel?"  
Sakura didn't say anything. She looked at her feet. "Because," she finally said. "I don't…" she hesitated.  
"You don't what?" said Naren. Sakura didn't say anything. "Oh," said Naren. "I understand. You don't want to cause him trouble. I wouldn't worry about that Sakura-nee."  
"Yeah, but still…" Sakura trailed off. "Listen we can talk more later. I need to tell both of you something together." She and Naren went back to Naruto. "Ok, listen you two," she began. "The tournament starts tomorrow. The first battle is you, Naruto, verses Kiba. Naren, you will be the fight after. You verses Hinata. Are we clear?"  
"Crystal," said Naruto and Naren together. Sakura nodded. "Meet me at the chuunin exam stadium tomorrow at 8."  
"Got it," said the twins.

……………………………………………………………..  
Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
Naruto: Dilemma © Smash-ch


	3. Chapter 3: Naruto vs Kiba and Akamaru

Naruto: Dilemma  
Battle Royale pt. 3: Naruto vs. Kiba (and Akamaru)

"Welcome to the Chuunin Battle Royale," screamed Lady Tsunade. The people in the stadium cheered. There was a large quantity of people sitting in the stands. Naruto couldn't believe that so many people turned up to see them fight. He and the other chuunin stood in line, waiting for the tournament to begin. Naren stood beside Naruto. She was practically bouncing on her heels, anxious to get this started. Naruto was just as excited.  
"You have all come today to see these 9 chuunin battle it out till the last two contestants," said Tsunade. "The winner of the whole tournament gets the month off." The stadium cheered again. "Now we have our first contestants. Naruto Uzumaki verses Kiba Inuzuka."  
"Good luck, Aniki," said Naren. Naruto watched her make her way to the balcony where he once cheered on his friends four years ago. He had gone first then too. Against Neji Hyuuga.  
"I'm going to win this time, Naruto," said Kiba. "Bark! Bark!" Akamaru stood by Kiba's side. Naruto gulped. Akamaru was quite a bit bigger than the last time he had fought Kiba. This time it wouldn't be so easy.  
"Bring it on Kiba!" said Naruto, pointing at Kiba's face. "I'll wipe that stupid smirk off your face."  
"Don't provoke him, Aniki!" he heard Naren yell.  
"Yeah. You better listen to your sister, _Aniki_," Kiba laughed. Naruto's temper spiked. It was one thing when Naren called him that, but Kiba…  
"Watch it, Kiba," Naruto growled. Tsunade came over to them. She whispered something in Kiba's ear so low that Naruto couldn't hear. Then she turned to Naruto. "I want fair fight. No tricks. Got it?"  
"Got it," said Naruto and Kiba.  
"On my mark, you may begin," said Tsunade. She stepped away from the two ninja. "Ready? 3…2…1…" She waved her hand then jumped into the air, landing on the balcony next to Naren. Naruto didn't do anything at first. Then after a moment's thought, "KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" Two clones appeared beside Naruto. He sent one to attack Kiba. Kiba easily destroyed it.  
"Is that all you got, Naruto?" said Kiba, putting his hands on his hips. "Bark!" said Akamaru.  
"You're asking for it Kiba," said Naruto. He sent the other clone after Akamaru. The dog destroyed the clone just as easy as Kiba had. Naruto made some hand signs. "FUUTON, HISAN TATSUMAKI DAGEKI NO JUTSU! (Wind style, flying tornado strike jutsu.)" A funnel cloud appeared out of nowhere and came after Kiba and Akamaru, barely missing them.  
"Ha, you missed!" yelled Kiba.  
"Wait for it," whispered Naruto. Naruto made a few more hand signs. The large funnel cloud grew even larger and from the bottom spewed a mass amount of kunai and shuriken. Kiba dodged most of them but it was too much. When the torrent of weapons ended, both Kiba and Akamaru were covered in the sharp ninja weapons. However, they were still standing.  
"Grown a bit since that first battle, eh Naruto?" asked Kiba, wiping a bit of blood from the corner of his mouth.  
"If I recall correctly Kiba, I beat you then too," said Naruto, putting his hands on his hips. He could hear Naren cheering with Sakura.  
"Don't get too cocky, Blondie," said Kiba. "NINPOU, JUUJIN BUNSHIN! (Ninja art, Beast Clone)" Akamaru transformed into an exact clone of Kiba and jumped on his back. "GATSUUGA!" He and Akamaru jumped in the air while spinning round and round. Naruto was ready. He back flipped away from the spinning clones, narrowly avoiding their sharp claws. He made a few more hand signs.  
"This one will end it, Kiba!" yelled Naruto. "FUUTON, DAITOPPA! (Wind style, Great Breakthrough.)" Naruto put a hand to his mouth and blew. A massive amount of wind came spewing towards Kiba and Akamaru, sending them careening into the wall of the stadium. Leaving a large, gaping hole in the wall, the fell to the ground. Tsunade jumped down from the balcony and checked on the unconscious ninja and dog. Nodding her head, she stood up.  
"Winner, Uzumaki Naruto!" she cried, raising Naruto's hand. The whole stadium cheered. "Great job, Naruto. Where'd you learn those wind techniques? I've never seen that first one."  
"I created that one, Tsunade-baachan," said Naruto, pounding a fist on his chest. "Took me forever, but Naren helped me out. Her and a large quantity of shadow clones." He laughed. "They had to be the ones I aimed the jutsu at. As for the other one, it was no problem. Naren taught it to me."  
"Well, I'm extremely glad she did," said Tsunade, patting him on the shoulder. "You might not have won otherwise." She laughed.  
"That's not funny, baachan," scoffed Naruto, folding his arms and sticking up his nose. "I so would have beaten him. I did it before, didn't I?"  
"This is true," giggled Tsunade. "But from what I heard, it took you twice as long, you were pretty beaten up, and the only reason you were able to gain the upper hand was an accidental blast of flatulence in Kiba's face." She laughed all the harder.  
Naruto wanted very much to punch her in the face when Naren came to his side. "Great job, Aniki, but I think you overdid it a little," she said pointing to Kiba. Both he and Akamaru were being removed from the stadium on stretchers.  
"Nah, he'll be ok," said Naruto, waving a hand absentmindedly. "I went easy on him. Those kunai didn't hit anything vital, and the gust of wind was tiny compared to the last time I used it, remember?"  
Naren did remember. The last time Naruto had used the Daitoppa Jutsu, he had literally blown half a forest down. This time was extremely tiny compared to then. The whole stadium would be gone if he had used its full force.  
"Well either way, you won," she said, jumping onto his neck (she is quite short) and hugging him tightly. "Now it's my turn."  
"Be sure you are careful with Hinata, Naren," said Naruto. "She uses Jyuken and I know for a fact that she's gotten almost as good as Neji with that Byakugan. Don't take her lightly just because she's timid."  
"Oh, you worry too much, Aniki," said Naren. "I can handle Hinata." Naruto didn't say anything. He shook his head. "Her attitude is the same as yours, Naruto," said Tsunade. "You can't tell her anything." Tsunade laughed.  
"Ha Ha, very funny," said Naruto. Just be careful, Imouto," said Naruto, grasping Naren's arm as she made her way to the center of the stadium.  
"I will," said Naren, slightly annoyed. "Don't worry." And she made her way to the center of the field and stood across from Hinata. Naruto jumped into the balcony with Tsunade behind him and thought do I really act like that? He smiled and prepared to watch his little sister battle with Hinata Hyuuga.

……………………………………………………………………………………  
Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
Naruto:Dilemma © Smash-chan77


	4. Chapter 4: Naren vs Hinata

Naruto: Dilemma  
Battle Royale pt 4: Naren Uzumaki vs. Hinata Hyuuga

"N…Naren-chan," said Hinata. "I've wanted to ask you." Hinata twittled her fingers.  
"What's that Hinata-chan," asked Naren, smiling at the purple haired girl. Naren had become really good friends with Hinata, but, like Naruto, was completely oblivious to Hinata's feelings for her brother.  
"Um…well….I…" stuttered Hinata, blushing. "Never mind…I…It's not important."  
"Ok, if you say so," shrugged Naren. "Get ready Hinata-chan." Naren got in her peculiar battle stance, holding her left hand with two fingers pointed out and her other hand clutched into a fist. Hinata nodded and got in her own battle stance.  
"Naren-chan," said Hinata, "How long have you been in Konoha?" Naren was taken aback by the suddenness of the question. She relaxed only slightly.  
"About a year, not counting when I was little," said Naren. "Why?"  
"Have you ever fought with a Hyuuga before, Naren-chan?" asked Hinata.  
"Can't say I have, Hinata-chan," said Naren. She tensed herself again. "But now is a good time as any." She smiled.  
"Y…yes," said Hinata, smiling back. "BYAKUGAN!" Within seconds the two good friends were throwing fist and dodging each other's attacks. Naruto couldn't help but be amazed at the two girls speed. When he had fought against Neji, he'd had to resort to using a little kyuubi chakra to even continue the battle. He smiled. He was actually glad that Naren was fighting with Hinata. It was kind of nostalgic. _Hopefully_, he thought with a laugh, _she will continue on the tradition of winning against a Hyuuga._  
"JYUKEN!" yelled Hinata. Naren went to jump out of the way, but was too late. Hinata hit Naren in the leg.  
"GYAAA!" screamed Naren as she fell to the ground.  
"NAREN!?" Naruto screamed. He made to jump out of the balcony, and go running to his sister's aid. "No, Naruto!" said Tsunade, taking his arms and holding them back. "This is Naren's fight!"  
"NAREN!" Naruto screamed again, but he didn't try to go anywhere. He wouldn't be able to anyway. Tsunade had an amazing grip on his arms. They were beginning to hurt. "Let me go." He said. Tsunade hesitated, then let go. Naruto stayed, but he began shaking with worry.  
Naren looked up at her brother. His blue eyes were filled with worry. Tsunade had a hand on his shoulder, as if ready to hold him if he tried to come down. Clutching her leg and breathing hard, Naren smiled up at Naruto and winked, letting him know that she was ok.  
"Naren-chan," said Hinata. "I'm so sorry."  
"Don't apologize, Hinata-chan," said Naren, standing up. She put most of her weight on her right leg while the other she held gingerly, only letting her toes touch the ground. "We're supposed to attack each other like that." She smiled.  
_'Okami-san, can you heal it,'_ Naren asked her demon, Okamiyasha. Unlike Naruto, Naren and Okamiyasha were friends, because both knew they were stuck with each other and had decided to make the best of it.  
_'Give me a minute, Naren-chan,'_ said Okami. Naren felt a small tingle in her leg. She gingerly put some weight on her leg. It still felt sore. _'You can move your leg, but I'm afraid the chakra flow to it has been stopped. To get it back, you would have to use some of my chakra. Do you want to do that?'_  
_'Yes,'_ said Naren._ 'But only in my leg. I don't want to use your chakra for fighting unless I absolutely have to, Okami-san.'_  
Naren closed her eyes. She gritted her teeth. She could feel Okami's chakra in her leg and it wasn't exactly a pleasant feeling. When it was over, Naren put her full weight on her leg. I didn't hurt at all.  
"N…Naren-chan," stuttered Hinata. "You shouldn't put your weight on your leg like that. It's too…" Naren had disappeared from the spot she was standing in.  
"Were you gonna say weak, Hinata-chan?" whispered Naren in Hinata's ear. Hinata yelped and jumped a little. "When did you…?" she squeaked.  
"That doesn't matter," said Naren, smiling. "This move will end it."  
Naren made seven different hand signs behind Hinata's back. Hinata saw every one of them and tried to get out of the way fast. They were the same signs Naruto had made when he blew Kiba into the wall.  
"I know what you're thinking, Hinata-chan, but don't jump to conclusions," laughed Naren. "Ready or not!"  
"FUUTON, YASHA KAZE! (Wind style, demon wind)" Naren held a hand to her mouth and blew. Unlike when Naruto used the Daitoppa jutsu, the wind from Naren's jutsu took the shape of a giant wolf. It wrapped itself around Hinata, blowing her hair all around her.  
"Had enough, Hinata-chan?!" asked Naren, screaming over the sound of the wind. Hinata struggled against it, but the wind wolf gripped her all the tighter.  
"Naren-chan! You win! Make it let me go!" Naren put to fingers in front of her face and said, "Yameru (stop)", and the wind wolf disappeared, howling. Hinata fell to the ground gasping.  
Tsunade and Naruto jumped down from the balcony. The chakra the wolf had used to heal Naren's leg, was taking its toll on her. Naruto caught her as she began to fall. Hinata whispered in Tsunade's ear and Tsunade nodded.  
"Winner, Naren Uzumaki!" the stadium cheered as loud as it had when Naruto won.  
Naren smiled. "I'm glad," she said, and she passed out smiling.  
"Good job, Imouto," said Naruto. He situated Naren so that she was on his back and jumped back into the balcony. He laid her against the wall. Not a few minutes later, Tsunade, Sakura, and Hinata had joined them.  
"Will she be ok, baachan?" asked Naruto.  
"She'll be fine Naruto," said Tsunade.  
"Yeah, she's just tired," said Sakura. Hinata sat down beside her unconscious friend and took her hand. "I'm sorry, Naren-chan. I didn't mean to hurt you like that."  
"It wasn't your fault Hinata," said Naruto. "Using her demon chakra like she did just tires her out. Don't worry." He smiled at Hinata. Hinata didn't say anything. Her face turned beet red. _Naruto-kun_, she thought,_ he's so close to me! I..._ Hinata fainted.  
"Eh, Hinata?" said Naruto. "Hinata? Are you ok? Hinata?" Everyone else just laughed. Except Sakura, that is.

…………………………………………………………………………………  
Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
Naruto: Dilemma © Smash-chan77


	5. Chapter 5: Intermission

Naruto: Dilemma  
Battle Royale pt. 5

"Aniki…?"  
"Imouto, you ok?" Naren was leaning on Naruto's shoulder. Naren's eyes fluttered open.  
"Did I win? " She asked, sitting up and rubbing her head.  
"Yeah you did," said Naruto, smiling. "It was amazing!" Naren smiled. She turned and saw Hinata slumped up against a wall.  
"What happened to Hinata-chan?" she asked. "I don't remember knocking her out?"  
It was Sakura who answered. "Naruto got really close to her and she fainted." Naren noticed that she sounded a little jealous. She flashed Sakura a sneaky smile.  
"But why would that make her faint?" asked Naren. Naruto shrugged. Tsunade and Sakura sighed. _Are they really that oblivious,_ thought Sakura. Naruto got up and reached out a hand to help Naren up. When both were standing, Tsunade nodded and left with Shizune.  
"Where are they going?" Asked Naren. Both Naruto and Sakura shrugged. Hinata remained unconscious.

"Tsunade-sama…?" Shizune followed Tsunade towards a wall. Tsunade slid down it and held her head in her hands.  
"I can't do it, Shizune," she muttered. "I can't put them against each other. I can't risk them getting hurt."  
"Tsunade-sama," said Shizune. She leaned down and gave Tsunade a hug.  
"What was I thinking?" said Tsunade, pounding a fist in the wall, leaving a large hole. "That was stupid. I care about them too much to do this to them. When Naren fell unconscious after just a small use of Okamiyasha's chakra, that did it. If I put both of them in full use of their demons, it could seriously injure them.  
"I've decided," said Tsunade. "We will continue the battle royale, but we won't put the twins under that genjustsu."  
Shizune just stared at Tsunade. All that planning and the creating of that certain genjustsu? That genjustsu would make them see each other as their worst enemies. Naren would see Naruto as Anzu, and Naruto would see Naren as Akatsuki, or who was left of them. These illusions would make them angry and they'd be forced to transform, forced to attack each other. Shizune finally breathed easy. She knew this wouldn't have ended well. And now Tsunade realized the same thing.  
"Next time I come up with some crazy idea as this," said Tsunade, absentmindedly petting TonTon, "slap me in the face as hard as you can."  
"Hai, Tsunade-sama," giggled Shizune, who knew better than to slap Tsunade at all.

"The nine-tail jinchuuriki is our top priority, Kisame," said the dark haired man.  
"But I'm hungry," said the tall man known as Kisame. "Can't we stop at this Dango shop, Itachi? It won't take long."  
"Fine," said the one know as Itachi. "But make it quick." The two men walked into the Dango shop. It was hot outside, but the two men wore thick black cloaks with red clouds on them. People In the shop stared, but one look at the big blue man that looked remarkably like a shark, and they immediately looked away.  
While Kisame was eating his Dango, Itachi went over the plan to him. They would sneak into the village like last time. They had heard that the village was having a little tournament, so it would be easy to get in without getting caught. They would then search the village for at least a sign of the blonde jinchuuriki. If he was on a mission, they would leave. But if he was there, they would do all in their power to capture the surprisingly powerful fox brat.  
"Kisame, I've heard that the jinchuuriki has found a sister that's just as powerful as he is if not more," said Itachi after they left the Dango shop. "She has a demon as well, but she isn't our concern. Be careful."  
Kisame just laughed. He clutched the handle of his massive bandaged sword. "She won't be a problem Itachi." And the two cloaked men made their way toward Konoha.

"Oh no, anyone but him!" whined Naren. "He's such a perv!" Naren had just found out that she was to battle Sai. Naruto had told her everything that went on while she had been unconscious. TenTen had lost to Sai and Shino had (surprisingly) lost to Rock Lee. Ino had lost to Sakura (another long fight). Shikamaru had decided to watch the battles. Chouji had decided to watch as well. Sakura had opted out as well after she had won, choosing to watch Naruto and Naren fight.  
"Sai's alright once you get to know him, Imouto," said Naruto, patting her on the back.  
"Maybe so," said Naren. "But I swear the dude has a crush on me."  
Naruto busted out laughing. Naren slapped him in the back of the head. "It's not funny, Aniki. Think about it. I'm your twin, but I'm a girl. What if he just likes me because I look like you, huh? Think it's funny now?"  
Naruto's face fell and decided once and for all to keep a very wide berth from Sai. Sakura sweat dropped. _That's so unlikely, she thought. Naren is really pretty, more so than me, that's why he likes her. And her personality helps a lot. The same goes for me with Naruto._ Though she knew that Sai was kind of weird, Sakura was sure that he didn't role that way. _At least, I think he doesn't role that way,_ she thought. You never can tell with Sai.

………………………………………………………………………….  
Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
Naruto: Dilemma © Smash-chan77


	6. Chapter 6: Naren vs Sai

Naruto: Dilemma pt 6

Uzumaki Naren vs. Sai

Naren groaned, leaning on the balcony with her head on her hands.

"Just perfect. Why do I have to fight Sai?" she grumbled.

"Oh don't worry, Imouto," laughed Naruto. "Sai won't do a thing."

Naren pounded her head slightly on her hands. "That's because he knows you would kick his a** from here to Sunagakure if he did, Aniki," she muttered. "You're way to overprotective for your own good."

"This is true," said Naruto, folding his arms behind his head. "But I'm not overprotective."

"Yes you are," said Sakura, slapping him in the back of the head. "The whistle for the next match already blew. You better get down there, Naren."

Growling, Naren jumped down from the balcony. "Good luck, Imouto!" she heard Naruto call. She turned back and smiled, waving. Then she back flipped, and began walking on her hands towards the center where Sai stood waiting. When she got to where she needed to be, she did an intricate spinning flip, pulling her new nun chucks out of her weapon pouch as she did so.

"Show off," muttered Naruto, grinning. Naren loved to flip around. She often walked on her hands to get to where she was going at their apartment.

"Ahhh….such a wonderfully youthful person you're sister is, Naruto-kun."

Naruto looked over his shoulder to see his friend, Rock Lee coming over to stand beside him. "You know, I think she should wear her hair down," he said, grinning. "She is much more beautifully youthful that way." Lee laughed. "I would love to take her out on a romantic dinner one night."

"What was that?" said Naruto, narrowing his eyes. "I didn't quite hear you. I thought I heard you wanted to take Naren out, but I hope for your safety that you didn't."

"I said nothing, Naruto-kun," said Lee, holding his hands in front of him, grinning sheepishly. As much as Lee liked Naren, he knew not to cross Naruto about her. The blonde boy was very overprotective of his sister, though Lee understood completely. Regarding family, the two were all each other had. Lee sidestepped away from Naruto, turning his attention to said blonde's twin. She was watching Sai intensely, as if daring him to say something to her.

"U...Um…Naren-chan?" began Sai, averting his eyes and rubbing his chin. Naren eyed him warily.

"What's up, Sai-kun? She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"U...Um I was just wondering," stammered Sai. "Uhh…well…would you…?"

"Spit it out!" said Naren, eager to get this fight over with.

Sai flinched. He looked up at the balcony and spotted Naruto staring at him with the same sapphire blue eyes that attracted him so much to Naren, though he thought Naren's were much more pleasing to look at, especially now. Naruto had an angry red spark in his eyes, as if daring him to say something he shouldn't.

"Well…I was wondering if you….would…like to get…some….umm…Ramen later?" he asked, turning his gaze back to Naren, who look as if she was failing miserably to hide a disgusted look. Confused, Sai pulled out a book and began to read…

_If the girl is trying to not look disgusted at your request, approach _

_the subject in a more delicate manner. Use charm and wit to get her_

_to see you for who you truly are, and if that doesn't work approach her _

_in more seductive manners, but don't scare her._

Sai raised an eyebrow. _Worth a shot, _he thought. "Umm…Naren-chan…would you consent to a romantic…" he consulted his book "…candlelight dinner tonight?" He looked at her anxiously. Naren just stared at him. "Are you serious?" she said, her eyes widening.

Sai smiled. "Then after…maybe we could…go to my place?" He watched her hopefully.

Naren stared at him for a moment, then threw her head back and laughed. Sai was confused. This wasn't the reaction the book described she should have. Suddenly, he felt a wave of killer intent coming from the crowd. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw Tsunade, Rock Lee, and Sakura holding back a very angry Naruto from jumping off the balcony.

"Oh dear," he said. "This won't end well. I should've remembered how overprotective Naruto-kun is." He turned to Naren. "How about we get this started."

"Gladly," hissed Naren. "Fuuton, Daitoppa!"

Sai jumped in the air, narrowly avoided the blast of wind. While still in the air, Sai pulled out his brush and scroll. He drew four lions on the scroll and said, "Ninpou, Chouju Giga." The lions burst out of the scroll and went straight for Naren. She back flipped away from them, narrowly avoiding their claws. Stretching out her nun chucks, she expertly slung them into the lions, destroying each one with one blow.

"Ahhhh…Naren-chan," sighed Lee. "A girl after my own heart. What a magnificent display of skill with the one of the most misunderstood ninja weapons. I should love to get to know her better."

WHACK!

"Ow…" said Lee, his eyes watering. He gingerly touched the newfound lump on the side of his head. "Naruto-kun, though I admire the youthfulness of the situation, I don't recall saying anything worth hitting me for."

"I'm sorry Lee," said Naruto. "Did you say something?" Lee cringed at the look of disdain Naruto was giving him, as if he was daring him to say something else. Lee smiled nervously and backed away. "I said nothing," he said, holding his hands up in defense.

"KIYAA!" screamed Naren, aiming a kick at Sai. Sai made to jump out of the way but wasn't quick enough. Naren's kick slammed in the center of his back, lifting him off the ground. Naren used this opening to throw a punch, sending Sai flying into the ground. When the dust cleared, Naren saw black ink spilling all in the hole in the ground. The next thing she knew, she was being bound by inky black snakes. She struggled, using every ounce of her strength to try to get the snakes off. She growled. Sai was nowhere to be seen.

"Dang it!" she cried, biting her lip. She needed to calm down. She looked up, down, to the left, to the right, forward, and backward. So all that was left was left was…

STOMP!

Putting chakra into her foot, she stomped on the ground hard, breaking up the ground. Though still bound, she jumped in the air. She used chakra to stick to the wall while the ground below her began to crumble.

"What strength…" whispered Lee. Sakura grinned. _Shannaro!!, _screeched her inner self. Naruto looked scared. Remembering the time Naren had punched him. _What did Sai say to make her so angry? _he thought. _I didn't hear it, whatever it was. _

Sai was struggling to get unstuck between to rocks. Naren grinned. "Found you," she hissed. Using the wall for support, Naren bent her knees and kicked off, sending her flying at Sai. Struggling even more to get out of the way, Sai quickly made hand signs, and braced himself for a whole lot of hurt.

Naren flipped over so that her legs were now aimed at Sai. Naruto watched with excitement, knowing full well what Naren aimed to do. Sai's eyes widened in surprise. _This won't end well,_ he thought.

Naruto gripped the railing, anxious to see how Sai would avoid this. If he couldn't avoid it, Sai might not come out of it uninjured. As if in slow-motion, both Naren's feet connected with Sai's chest.

The resulting crash was louder than anything anyone in the stadium heard. When the dust cleared, Sai was lying unconscious in the hole and Naren was standing over him, breathing hard. The black snakes that bound her disappeared, and she fell backwards on her butt.

"Winner, Uzumaki Naren!" cried Tsunade. Naruto jumped down from the balcony and ran to his sister's side. Lee, Sakura, and Tsunade followed him. Naren had her head down, breathing hard.

"You ok, Imouto?" asked Naruto, holding out his hand.

Naren looked up at him and grinned. Naruto gave her a matching one.

"That was the most fantastic display of strength, Naren-chan!" said Lee, punching a fist in the air.

"Good job, Naren!" said Sakura, smiling.

"You're turn, Aniki!" said Naruto, clasping his hand.

…………………………………………………………

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Naruto: Dilemma © UzumakiNaren


	7. Chapter 7: Surprise! and Naruto vs Lee

Naruto: Dilemma

Battle Royale pt.7: Naruto vs. Rock Lee

"Kisame, hurry!" said Itachi, getting annoyed with his partner. They were almost to the gates of Konoha.

"I'm coming!" growled the blue shark man. He adjusted his sword and picked up his pace slightly.

"If you want to know the truth, Itachi," grumbled Kisame. "I think we should come up with a more subtle plan."

"It's too late for that," said Itachi. The entered the open gates easily.

The two watch guards made to stop them, but Itachi stared them down and muttered "Tsukuyomi." Both guards fell to the ground, stuck in their own personal hell for what seemed to them like three days.

"Let's go," muttered Itachi calmly.

"Why not kill them?" asked Kisame.

"That's not why we're here."

The two mysterious ninja then made their way through the empty village to the stadium in the center.

…………

"Kick his a**, Aniki!" yelled Naren, practically leaning over the balcony. Naruto waved, smiling. Then a feeling, like knowing something bad was going to happen, struck him. He couldn't shake it. But now was not the time to think about that. He shook his head, sending the feeling to the back of his mind, though not ignoring it completely.

Naruto stood across from Lee, the wind blowing his wild, blonde hair gently. Lee smiled.

"Naruto-kun, what a pleasure it is to face you in battle," said Lee, bowing.

"Umm…yeah," said Naruto, easing his way into a fighting stance.

"Before we begin," Lee grinned. "I was wondering if the ever lovely and youthful Naren-chan was available tonight."

As an answer, Naruto kicked Lee's feet out from under him and punched him in the jaw. Lee sat up and whipped the blood from the corner of his mouth.

"I'm sorry Lee," laughed Naruto. "But I don't think she is."

"Oh really?" asked Lee, standing up.

"Nope!" Naruto grinned. "She she's seeing someone. Big guy. I wouldn't cross him."

"Tis a shame," said Lee. "But no matter." He turned to Naren. "When you've grown tired of this person, Naren-chan, I will be waiting." He gave her a thumbs-up.

Naren just stared, looking confused. She turned to Naruto questioningly, but he just shrugged.

"Shall we begin?" asked Lee, waving his fingers as if saying "Come on".

"Gladly," said Naruto. He made hand signs and brought a hand up to his mouth. "Fuuton, Daitoppa!"

Lee dodged the attack, back flipping out of the way.

"Though I must say that jutsu is quite extraordinary, Naruto-kun," said Lee. "But I would like to see how your taijutsu has developed."

"Hmm….," Naruto rubbed his chin. "You're right," he said. "But I must warn you, I've gotten much better."

"I'll be the judge of that, Naruto-kun," laughed Lee. "Let's see, if I lose then I'll have to do one thousand pushups in the beautiful Naren-chan's honor."

Naruto's eye twitched. "Whatever." And without further ado, the two boys battled it out. Lee threw a punch and Naruto would dodge it, and Naruto would aim a kick, but Lee would block it.

"They seem to be evenly matched," said Naren, watching as her brother tried and failed to land a hit on Lee and vice versa.

"I wouldn't say anything just yet," said Sakura. "Lee-kun isn't called a master of taijutsu for nothing."

"Konoha Sempuu!" yelled Lee. Naruto put up his arms to block but it was too late. Lee's kick hit him in the chest, sending Naruto careening into the wall behind him.

"Aniki!"

"Naruto!"

When the dust cleared, they saw Naruto leaning against the wall, breathing hard. He clutched his side and winced.

"H…his ribs are broken." Naren turned and saw Hinata walking toward them with her Byakugan activated. Hinata stood beside her, worry clear in her ice white eyes.

"When did you wake up, Hinata-chan?" asked Naren.

"A few minutes ago," answered Hinata. "As I was saying, Naruto-kun's ribs are broken. He won't last very long in a taijutsu fight, or any fight for that matter. So many of them are broken." She released her Byakugan, and began to ringer her hands in worry.

Naren turned to Sakura, fear plain in her deep blue eyes.

"Don't worry, Naren," she said. "He'll be fine. He heals fast remember?" Naren looked back at Naruto. I hope, thought Sakura. She knew Naruto would hide it, but he must be in a lot of pain.

"Can you continue, Naruto-kun?" asked Lee.

Naruto grinned. "Of course I can!" he said and he vanished.

"Shadow cone?" The next thing Lee knew, he was dodging a punch aimed at his head.

"YOSH!" yelled Lee, laughing. Naruto flipped over on his hands and aimed both feet at Lee's face.

WHAM!

Lee was unable to dodge this kick, and ended up flying backwards. He landed on the ground. Naruto jumped in the air, flipped than aimed a punch at Lee. It connected, making a new crater in the already destroyed ground. Lee groaned.

"Well …done…Naruto-kun," said Lee, grinning an obviously painful grin. "One thousand pushups for me then, when I wake up." And with that, Lee passed out.

"Winner, Uzumaki Naruto!" yelled Tsunade. Naruto smiled, than winced as he gripped his side. Then he fell to the ground.

"Naruto!" Sakura jumped down from the balcony with Naren in tow. Hinata followed, readying her Byakugan to see how much damage there truly was.

"Aniki, are you ok?" said Naren, skidding down beside him. She lifted his head and laid it in her lap. He breathed hard and winced again, gritting his teeth.

"Nine ribs are broken," said Hinata, scanning his torso. "And one of them punctured a lung. The damage wasn't this bad before the fight!"

"Aniki, you idiot," said Naren. Naruto smiled. "I'm fine, Imouto," he gasped. She rubbed his hair. "Sakura-neechan, do something!"

"Way ahead of you." Sakura was already working to heal Naruto. His ribs healed easily, it was the punctured lung that stumped her. Where was that d*** fox when you needed him.

Focusing her chakra, Sakura closed her eyes and with a grunt, the green chakra around her hands grew bigger. The whole in Naruto's lung was beginning to close up. Just a few more minutes and he would be good as new.

"What his status, Sakura?" asked Tsunade.

"Just…a few…more minutes, Tsunade-sama," grunted Sakura. She blushed as she felt his muscular chest underneath his jacket. Naren gave her a tiny smile and Sakura focused more on healing him.

Finally, "Ok…I'm done." Naren sighed with relief.

"I can honestly say that would have taken a lot longer without Kyuubi," said Tsunade. Naruto opened an eye and grinned.

"Heh…that fox is useful…when he wants to be," he said. Tsunade smiled.

"Come on, Aniki," said Naren, helping him stand than lifting his arm over her shoulder. "You gotta relax a minute. Cause guess what?"

Naruto smiled. "The next battle…"

"…is you…"

"…and me…"

"…and…"

"…I'm not…"

"…holding back!" Naren finished. They laughed.

Sakura laughed with them. Nothing was funnier than seeing them finish each other's sentences. Knowing Naruto was feeling better already was also a plus.

And then…

CRASH!

"Uzumaki Naruto…"

Naruto turned to the sound of Itachi Uchiha's voice.

"This time, you're coming with us, and Jiraiya won't be there to save you."

………………………………………………………………………………

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Naruto: Dilemma © UzumakiNaren


	8. Chapter 8: Demons Released!

Naruto: Dilemma

Battle Royale pt 8: Demons Released!

"Uzumaki Naruto…"

Naruto turned to the sound of Uchiha Itachi's voice.

"This time, you're coming with us, and Jiraiya won't be there to save you."

The crowd gasped. Uchiha Itachi, the man who massacred the entire Uchiha clan, was in Konoha. How could this have happened? And why was he here for Naruto? Was it because of that fox?

Naruto glared at Itachi. "You!" he cried. He pulled Naren behind him, shielding her.

"You don't have to worry about your sister, Naruto," said Itachi. "It's not her we want. It's you."

"Aniki, who is he?" asked Naren, peering over Naruto's shoulder. Naruto growled. "Uchiha Itachi, Sasuke's older brother."

At the mere mention of Sasuke, Naren gritted her teeth and gave Itachi a glare identical to Naruto's. Itachi smiled. "You two look just a like," he said. "But then you are twins. Come now, Naruto. I don't have all day."

"Not if my life depended on it!" growled Naruto.

"What if it depended on her's?" Naruto turned around and saw Kisame holding Naren up by the hood. Naren struggled.

"Let me go, fishface!" she screamed, kicking at all the places she could reach of him. Naruto's eyes widened in anger. "Let her go!"

"If you come with us, we will," whispered Itachi in Naruto's ear. Naruto gasped in pain as he felt a kunai go through his back.

"Naruto!" screamed Sakura. But with a smile, Naruto poofed away.

"Shadow clone?" wondered Itachi. "I never saw him make a hand sign. You!" He pointed at Naren. "Where did he go?"

"Heh…like I would tell you where he went," laughed Naren, and she poofed away as well. Sakura grinned. Score one for the twins.

"Uzumaki Naruto!" called Itachi. "Come out now, and we won't harm your friends!"

"Ha…how do I know if you're telling the truth or not?" Naruto's voice came from somewhere in the stadium. Itachi closed his eyes.

"I'm not here for them," said Itachi calmly. "But I will kill them unless you give yourself up."

"Ok fine!" barked Naruto. "You asked for it!" Two Naruto's came running out from one of the holes in the ground. Running with a large sphere of chakra in their hands, the Narutos cried, "Oodama Rasengan!"

"That won't work this time Naruto," said Itachi, jumping out of the way. He kicked the Narutos and the clones poofed from existence. Looking around the stadium, he spotted Sakura. He disappeared.

"Where did he go?" gasped Hinata, activating her Byakugan. He was nowhere to be found.

"Gahh!"

"Aniki! He's got Sakura-neechan!" Naren jumped out of her hiding place and ran for Itachi, who now held Sakura with a kunai to her throat. As Naren ran towards him, he stared her straight in the eye.

"Tsukuyomi," he muttered.

Naren froze in her place, her eyes wide and glazed over. In her mind the sky had turned crimson, and she was surrounded by a barren wasteland. She looked around frantically, searching for anybody, especially Naruto.

"Aniki?" she whispered. "Aniki, where are you?"

"Uzumaki Naren, long ways from home are you not?" Naren turned. Itachi stood there, staring at her.

"Where am I!?" she growled, glaring at Itachi. "Where's Naruto!?"

"This is Tsukuyomi," said Itachi. "For what seems to you like three days, you will be tortured in your own personal hell. Though in the real world, it will only last a second. As for your dear brother…well let's just say, you won't be so happy to see him."

As if on cue, Naruto appeared, walking towards her. He was smiling. Then Sakura came behind him, then Hinata, then soon all her friends from Konoha. Soon they were all surrounding her. Naruto came to the front facing her. He wore a mad grin.

"Aniki?" whispered Naren. "What are you giving me that look for?" She took a step back.

"Heh…" scoffed Naruto. "Are you scared, _Imouto_?" he laughed. Everyone else laughed with him, but his was louder.

"A…Aniki?" she stammered, taking another step back, she stumbled backwards. Sakura caught her.

"What's the matter, Naren?" Sakura hissed. "Scared of your own brother?!" Sakura threw her back towards the middle of the group. They all laughed. Naren stumbled again, running into Hinata. Hinata gave her grin. The normally sweet, quiet girl laughed in her ear. "Not so tough now are you Naren-chan?" Hinata pushed her towards Kiba.

"What's this? Is that fear I see in your eyes, banana-chan?" he barked. Naren began to sob silently. She backed away, and ran into Lee.

"Ahhhh…Naren-chan." He laughed. "For one so youthful, I can't help but feel that I'm wasting my time with a tiny little weakling like you!"

The taunts continued, pulling louder sobs out of Naren. She was tossed from person to person and each one had something cruel to say to her. For what seemed like three days she was tossed between her friends while Naruto watched, laughing. Eventually, they began to beat her. Finally it stopped, and she was tossed in front of Naruto, who stared down at her with his arms folded, an insane grin on his face.

She looked up him through her bangs, crying. Naruto laughed.

"Aniki?" she whimpered.

"You thought you were loved?" he hissed. "Well you were wrong." He lifted her up by her hair. She screamed. "Let me go! You're not my Aniki! I'll kill you!" Growling, her eyes snapped open. They were a golden yellow color.

"That won't help you here, _Imouto,"_ growled the fake Naruto. Naren roared. Golden-colored chakra began to surround her body. A long, yellow wolf's tail began to materialize and two wolf ears grew from her human ones. She growled. "No! No, no, no, no!"

"NOOO!" and with a burst of chakra the world vanished and Naren found herself back in the stadium, but the demon chakra still surrounded her. She growled. She was losing control.

"IMOUTO!" The real Naruto cried. He ran towards her, but when he got to close she slashed out at him, growling. "Imouto!?"

"Naruto, she's losing control of her demon!" yelled Sakura.

"So you finally came out, Naruto," said Itachi calmly. He appeared in front of Naruto and grabbed him by the throat, holding him up in the air.

Naren growled louder, but this time she sounded as if she was in pain. Everyone turned to her, their eyes widening. She was changing, becoming more and more like a wolf. All control was lost.

"I…mou…to," gasped Naruto, suffocating in Itachi's grip. His vision began to flicker and the next thing he knew, he was kneeling in filthy inch-deep water.

"Ku, ku, ku," laughed the fox. "Back again, brat? Can't do much without my power can you?"

Naruto just stared up at the Kyuubi. "To save yourself and your sister, you need my power."

Naruto clenched his fist. "As much as I regret to say it, you d*** fox, I won't let anyone get hurt!"

"Ku, ku, ku…." The fox's voice faded away and Naruto's eyes inched open. Pure fury coursed through him and his eyes snapped open. They were blood red. He grabbed Itachi's wrist and pulled it effortlessly away from his neck and roared. His incisors lengthened until they were the size of large fangs and red, bubbling chakra began to surround him.

The whole stadium just watched in shock. Tsunade had tears pouring from her wide, amber eyes. "Shizune," she whispered. "Find Yamato, now!"

The killer intent coming from the twins was enormous. With a furious stare in Itachi's direction, they both lifted their heads and roared to the sky.

……………………………………………………………………

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Naruto: Dilemma © Uzumaki Naren


	9. Chapter 9: Subdued

Naruto: Dilemma

Battle Royale pt 9: Subdued

"Evacuate the stadium!" yelled Tsunade. "Now!" The Anbu she called rushed to get the crowd out of the stadium. "Shizune, where's Yamato!?"

"Yamato is on a mission, Tsunade-sama." Tsunade turned to see Kakashi. "He's on his way back now." Tsunade sighed with relief. Without saying a word she pointed to the now empty stadium where Naruto and Naren were roaring at each other and anyone else who dared get to close to them.

"Itachi!" yelled Kisame. "We can't handle both of them by ourselves! Come on!"

With one last look of disdain at the twins, Itachi followed after his partner. His eyes were hurting and the two Tsukiyomis he had done so close together in one day did nothing to help.

The two escaped while everyone else's attention was on the two furious, out of control demon twins.

"Sakura, get the Nara clan!" yelled Tsunade. Sakura immediately obeyed. She didn't take long. Shikamaru had heard what was happening and had gone to get his father. Sakura ran into them and brought them back to the stadium.

"What happened?" asked Shikamaru, his eyes widening at the sight of the enraged blondes. Without waiting for an answer, he and Shikaku made hand signs and yelled, "Kagemane no Jutsu!" The shadows caught the twins, holding them in place.

"Naruto! Naren!" yelled Sakura, getting closer now that they couldn't move. Naruto growled at her. The second tail was beginning to form.

"S…sakura-chan…" said Naruto, struggling against the shadow bind. He roared louder, and the third tail began forming.

"Naruto, calm down!" she screamed. "Tsunade-sama, what happened to the barrier jutsu? The one you said would keep them contained!"

"It won't work! It had to be done before they began to transform!" yelled Tsunade. Naren roared and broke free of the shadow bind, and she swiped at everyone. A blast of wind sent them careening away from them. Tsunade pulled a slip of paper out of her pocket and ran towards Naren. She dodged a swipe of Naren's claws and slammed the slip of paper that read "seal" on her forehead. Immediately Naren's yellow chakra dissipated and she fell to the ground gasping. Tsunade picked her up and brought her away from Naruto, laying her on the ground and beginning emergency healing on her.

"Naruto!" yelled Sakura. "Naruto, please! Calm down!" Soon every one of his friends was in the stadium, watching Naruto with terrified eyes. Only Sakura, Sai, and Yamato had seen Naruto in this form.

"What the h*** is wrong with him!?" yelled Kiba, backing away slightly. With a roar, Naruto threw out his hand and the chakra surrounding it came towards Kiba in the shape of a giant clawed hand. Kiba dodged it and growled. "Why are you doing this, Naruto?"

"He's not in his right mind, Kiba," yelled Sakura. "He's losing control!"

"Naruto!"

"Naruto, calm down!"

Soon, everyone was yelling at Naruto, trying to get him to calm down. But it only made him angry. He roared in agony and clutched at his head. A fourth tail was beginning to form.

"No…Naruto!" screamed Sakura. To everyone else she screamed. "Don't go near him, whatever you do! We have to keep him contained until Yamato-taicho gets her! Shikamaru!"

"I'm on it!" Shikamaru made hand signs. "Kagemane no jutsu!" he said again. The shadow only barely held Naruto in place. Shikaku added his own Kagemane but it was still not enough to hold Naruto completely. He thrashed about, trying to get loose.

He roared in agony as the fourth tail grew longer, and his skin began to peel of his face, disintegrating in the bubbling red chakra that surrounded his body. The whites of his eyes became blood red and his slitted pupils rolled back into his head. The ninja just watched in horror as Naruto became the monster the village assumed him to be. Soon the chakra swirling around him became condensed and there was a flash of light. When the light and dust cleared, nobody moved of shock. Their friend's skin was completely gone. In its place was burning, red fur-like something all over his body. His eyes were glowing white. His ears twitched. His four tails thrashing, Naruto turned to the group of his friends and roared louder than ever.

Then suddenly giant spiked poles emerged from the ground. Naruto looked around and made to jump out of them but was forced backwards. He roared again. Sakura, Ino, and Hinata were in tears. Sakura had seen this before. Ino and Hinata, especially Hinata, were scared and sobbing. They looked around and saw Yamato struggling to hold his jutsu.

....

"A…Aniki?" whispered Naren. She opened her eyes and found herself looking up at Tsunade. She felt awful. But by the look on Tsunade's face, it wasn't Naren she was worried about. "Tsunade-baachan, where's Naruto?" muttered Naren, sitting up. Tsunade didn't answer. Naren turned and saw the group of her friends surrounding something. They were backing away, but she saw Yamato running towards a mass of red.

"Aniki!" cried Naren. She jumped up and limped quickly over to the group, shouldering her way through the group. When she got to the front she froze, her eyes wide. "What the h***!?" she whispered.

"S…sakura-neechan…what's happening to him?!" she cried over Naruto's roar as he tried again and again to jump out from between the spiked poles.

"Move!" yelled Yamato, running towards Naruto making hand signs. He yelled, "Hokage-shiki jijun jutsu – Kakuan Nitten Suishu!" Naruto roared as Yamato slammed his hand into Naruto's chest. When he pulled away, a string of green chakra spread from Naruto's chest to Yamato's hand.

Naruto roared in pain as the burning red began to recede, showing his burnt skin. Soon, his face was back to normal. Gritting his teeth, Naruto clenched his fist, holding back a scream.

Everyone watched in horror as the demon chakra receded, leaving Naruto's skin burnt and raw. Naren and the girls sobbed silently for Naruto. No one dared speak. It was almost over. Naruto couldn't contain it any longer. He threw back his head and let loose a blood curdling scream of agonizing pain.

And then it was over.

Naruto fell to his knees. His eyes had rolled into the back of his head, and he fell forward, unconscious.

Naren was the first to run to him, followed by Sakura and everyone else. She skidded to her knees beside him and lifted him in her arms. Sakura immediately began to heal him. For what seemed like hours, everyone watched as the burns began to heal. Naren rubbed his hair, sobbing and hugging his head close to her body. Then she noticed something.

"Sakura-nee, he's not breathing!" she cried. Naren laid his head flat on the ground. Sakura put her face close to his mouth, a hand on his chest. She heard nothing and his chest wasn't moving at all.

"Sakura, do something!" screamed Ino. She took over healing the burns while Sakura began the only thing she knew to do. Mouth to mouth.

Even in this situation, inner Sakura was screaming in joy. Sakura pushed her inner self to the back of her mind and focused on saving Naruto. After a few more tries, Naruto gasped and began breathing short, raspy breaths though he remained unconscious. Everyone sighed with relief. A few more moments and all the burns were cleared. Naruto's breathing became slightly normal, though still raspy. Naren hugged his neck, and kissed his forehead.

"Aniki," she sobbed. "You're gonna be ok!"

Naruto's eyes flickered open. He smiled at Naren, and then passed out again.

"He's exhausted," Naren said, smiling. Everyone else breathed easy knowing that Naruto was going to be ok.


	10. Chapter 10: One Door Close, Another Open

Naruto: Dilemma Battle Royale pt 10

"He's exhausted," Naren said, smiling. Everyone sighed with relief know that Naruto was going to be ok. Naren cradled his head in her arms. Sakura held his hand. Naruto slept on, unaware of the circle of friends surrounding him and his sister.

………………………..

Naren sat at the hospital bed, holding Naruto's hand. It had only been a few hours since the incident. He was perfectly healthy Tsunade had said. She just wanted him to rest awhile. The broken ribs and the kyuubi transformation had taken more out of him than the last time he had transformed. Said boy was now sleeping peacefully and breathing easily.

Naren looked up as the door opened. She smiled when she saw the pink haired kunoichi enter the room with a vase full of flowers in hand.

"Hi Sakura-nee!" she said. Naruto flinched a little, turning his head the other way, his face now facing Sakura.

Sakura had never seen him so peaceful, so serene. She swallowed a lump in her throat and sat down beside Naren.

"How is he? Has he woken up at all?" she asked. She looked over as Naruto gave a little snore and shifted his head so that his face was facing them again.

Naren shook her head. "No, I could've woken him but decided against it. He deserves a rest."

"Yeah," muttered Sakura, turning her emerald green eyes to Naruto. The sat there listening to his breathing a while then…

"So now you've kissed Aniki, eh Sakura-nee?" giggled Naren. Sakura blushed crimson and looked away.

"Baka Naren," muttered Sakura. "It wasn't a kiss! It was mouth-to-mouth resuscitation! It had to be done; otherwise, he might not be in this hospital bed!" Sakura didn't notice that she had gotten louder and louder with each word.

"S…Sakura-chan, you're very loud," yawned Naruto. "Can't a guy get some sleep, I mean come on?"

"Naruto! Aniki!" yelled Naren and Sakura at the same time. Sakura pushed Naren out of the way and flung herself on Naruto's neck. "You're ok!" she cried.

"Yeah…I'm fine…but I'd be better…if…you'd stop….choking me!" gasped Naruto. Sakura blushed and let go, backing away.

"Where's Imouto?" asked Naruto, looking around for her.

"Down here, dang it!" Naruto threw off the covers and crawled to the end of the bed and looked down. He couldn't help but laugh. When Sakura had pushed her, Naren had fallen over the foot of the bed, landing with her back up against the bed and her head on the floor. She blew a strand of hair out of her face and gave him the most annoyed look she could muster.

"Imouto, that look is highly unnecessary," laughed Naruto. Naren tried very hard to retain her grumpiness, but it was doomed to failure. She burst out laughing with him, their identical cackles blending together. Naruto jumped off the bed and held out a hand for her.

"Aniki, I'm so glad you're ok!" said Naren, jumping up and flinging herself on him.

"Of course I'm ok!" said Naruto, hugging her back and spinning her around. "Never better!"

Sakura laughed at the twin's playful banter. Naruto rubbed the top of Naren's head, messing up her hair, and then he turned to Sakura, his goofy grin sliding off his face.

"Sakura-chan…" he began quietly. "What happened?"

Sakura sighed. She forgot that he couldn't remember what had occurred when he was in four tail mode. She sighed.

"Naruto, it wasn't you're fault, so don't think for a moment it was," she said. "You…went Kyuubi." Sakura explained everything to Naruto, about Itachi and Kisame and Naren's own demon possessing her.

"Wait, how did you go demon in the first place, Imouto?" asked Naruto, waving a hand in the air. "They weren't after you, so what provoked you?"

Naren looked in between her brother and Sakura. She didn't want to even think about her experience in the Tsukuyomi world, much less relive it for them. But she couldn't not tell them.

"Aniki, I…" she started. She explained everything. Naruto looked appalled that her worst nightmare was something like that. She began to cry when she told what the fake Naruto had said to her, and Naruto pulled her into to a hug.

"And then I went into demon mode," finished Naren. Naruto continued to hug her, holding her close and rubbing her back. Finally, he pulled her shoulders back, forcing her to look him in the eyes.

"Imouto," he said. "Never, for a second, think that you aren't loved! You are loved far more than I think you even believe. Trust me when I say I will never, ever hurt you or abandon you. You're my sister." He grinned his famous fox grin. "I would die before I stopped loving you!"

Throughout Naren's whole story, Sakura had begun to cry. She couldn't believe that Naren's biggest fear was that her friends and her _brother _hated her. Naruto's words touched her and she realized that the one she truly loved and admired more than anyone was the tall blonde boy comforting his twin. Tears began flowing stronger than ever, pouring out of her eyes. But these tears were tears of joy.

"Sakura-chan, are you alright?" asked Naruto. Sakura looked up at him and smiled.

"Naruto," said Sakura, wiping her eyes and smiling. "I never realized…just how much you meant to me."

"Well, thanks, I guess," said Naruto, scratching the back of his neck. Naren's eyes brightened as she realized what Sakura was planning.

"Naruto-kun," said Sakura, grinning. Naruto's eyes widened at her use of the suffix at the end of his name. "I guess what I'm trying to say is…I love you, Naruto-kun!" With that, Sakura threw herself at Naruto and caught his lips in hers, cherishing the way his soft, warm lips, at first hesitantly but then confidently caressed her own.

Naren grinned in satisfaction and pumped a fist in the air. Naruto rejoiced in his thoughts, and he pulled Sakura closer to him, deepening the kiss. _Finally, _he thought. Though he didn't want the euphoria to end, he needed to breathe.

"Sakura-chan?" he said, disbelief spread across his face. Sakura only smiled. "What about Sasuke?" This comment earned him a slap in the face by Naren.

"Don't ruin this beautiful moment with that Baka-teme's disgusting name, Aniki!" she barked. Naruto laughed and pulled Sakura up into a hug.

"Ahhhh…so you're awake, and in perfect health I see?"

Naruto, Naren, and Sakura turned to see Tsunade standing in the doorway, with Shizune close behind her. Naruto put Sakura down, but continued to hold her hand.

"Oh finally," she cried happily. "Finally, you've found a girlfriend! I was beginning to get worried."

"Very funny, baachan!" scoffed Naruto.

"Well, now that you're all well and good," said Tsunade, clapping her hands together. "We've got one more match. What do you say?"

Naruto and Naren looked at each other and grinned. Naruto pounded a fist on his chest. Naren put her hands on her hips and stood cockily.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," they said together. Sakura giggled. The twins were so much alike.

"Good. I'll give you ten minutes to get ready." And with that Tsunade left.

……………………………………………………………….

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Naruto: Dilemma © UzumakiNaren


	11. Chapter 11: Naruto vs Naren

Battle Royale

Pt 11: Naruto versus Naren

Naruto and Naren stood across from each other, neither one of them moving an inch. Everyone watched with bated breath, anxious to see what the two most unpredictable ninjas will do. Suddenly…

"Fuuton: Daitoppa!" yelled both the twins in unison, blowing a blast of wind at each other. Both dodged the attack, landing on the ground in the exact same position.

"That's kind of creepy how they do that," said Ino. "It's like a mirror image, almost if they know what each other is thinking." Kiba and Chouji nodded in agreement. Tsunade grinned. Perhaps they did know what the other was thinking. It wouldn't be too surprising.

Naruto grinned at Naren. "Well Imouto," he said. "If we use the same jutsu against each other like just then, this battle might take a while."

"This is true," said Naren, giving him an identical grin. "So what do you suggest?"

Snickering, Naruto made the necessary hand sign for a shadow clone. Naren smiled and did the same. Ten copies of Naruto and Naren appeared, confusing to everyone even more than normal.

"Taijutsu?" suggested Naruto.

"I have a better idea, Aniki," said Naren holding out a hand to one of her clones. Though she was able to make this jutsu without a clone, she wanted to keep an eye on Naruto.

Naruto caught on quickly and grinned widely, holding out his own hand toward a clone.

While the other nine clones attacked each other to buy time, Naren and Naruto readied themselves to attack. As if in sync, Naruto and Naren's two clones began to move their hands quickly around the original's hand. Blue, swirling chakra began to appear in the twin's hands.

Sakura cried out when she realized what they were doing and made to jump out of the balcony. That jutsu could seriously hurt Naruto and Naren if they weren't careful, even kill them. Sakura was surprised when Tsunade held her back.

"Tsunade-sama?!" gasped Sakura, but Tsunade just smiled and shook her head.

"Do you seriously think they would hurt each other, Sakura?" she asked. "Watch."

Sakura turned to watch her new boyfriend and his twin staring at each other, a blue, shining sphere of dense, spinning chakra. A closer look showed Sakura that these spheres were very weak, but they could still hurt someone.

Then suddenly, Naruto and Naren ran at each other, holding the sphere back and gaining momentum with each pounding step. The closer they got the faster they ran, then….

CRASH

With a splash of swirling light, Naruto and Naren's sphere's collided.

"RASENGAN!" they shouted in unison. The ground shook with the force of the dense chakra's collision.

When the smoke cleared, Naruto's and Naren were revealed to be very beaten up. The each held the other's fist in one hand and their forehead protectors were grinding together, each trying to one up the other. What was shocking, however, was the look of pure joy in both twin's eyes. Sakura could tell that neither of them have had so much fun, nor have they ever been happier.

Realizing neither of them was going to break, the twins broke apart, sliding backwards.

"Imouto, you're holding back!" yelled Naruto, pointing at her and laughing.

"So are you Aniki!" yelled Naren, laughing at him. Sakura took note of the giant crater left by their fight and decided that if this was holding back, then she didn't want to see them get serious, which would probably end up with both of them in the hospital….again.

The twins stared at each other for a moment than rushed at each other again, abandoning the idea of winning or losing and just wanting to have the time of their lives.

Laughing, dodging, kicking, and punching, the twin's fought their hearts out, though neither one could best the other. Sakura couldn't believe that for one so tiny, Naren could pack quite a punch, especially when she was in a good mood. Sakura laughed. They deserved to be happy in her opinion and she couldn't recall a time that Naruto had ever been so happy. It made her smile.

Finally, after for what seemed like forever, the twins stood apart from each other, gasping and grinning. They were evenly matched and now they were very much tired. Naruto glanced up at Sakura and grinned. Sakura gave him a smile in return. That was all the distraction Naren needed. Pulling back her fist, Naren punched Naruto as hard as she could without hurting him and Naruto flew back, skidding before stopping inches away from the wall behind him.

"That was cheap, Imouto," laughed Naruto, wiping his chin.

"You let your guard down Aniki!" giggled Naren. She walked over to him and took his hand to help him up. Naruto took it and grinned. Naren was suddenly jerked down hard to the ground, but was caught before she hit too hard.

"That time, you let your guard down," said Naruto, laughing and standing up. Naren stuck her tongue out and grinned. Naren stood up beside him and laughed. Suddenly, both twins collapsed.

"Naruto! Naren!" yelled Sakura. This time Tsunade didn't stop her from jumping down. Sakura ran as fast as she could to get to them, jumping over the torn up terrain. When she finally got to them, she laughed.

Naren and Naruto were laying spread eagle, laughing and breathing hard. They were fine much to Sakura's relief. The twins helped each other up so that they were now sitting back to back. Exhausted as they were, neither of them could stop laughing.

"I've never had so much fun," said Naren.

"Me neither," said Naruto. "Seems we're evenly matched Imouto."

"Looks like it!"

Sakura laughed at their playfulness than helped Naruto up and pulled him into a hug. Naruto then pulled Naren up and hugged her. She jumped on his back and pumped a fist in the air.

"We're unbeatable!" she yelled. Tsunade jumped down and smiled. She held both their hands in the air and called to the crowd. "The Victors! Uzumaki Naruto and Uzumaki Naren!" She dropped their hands and Naruto pulled Sakura up and spun her around, finishing the spin in a kiss. Naren smiled and turned to Tsunade.

"So, how about that vacation," she said, grinning innocently.


End file.
